Thank You, Mom
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Based on the youtube video "I Love You, Mom". Dan Scott is on trial for abuse and one of the Scott children has a dark secret.
1. Prologue: The Trial

THANK YOU, MOM

DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is an alternate universe story based on the video "I Love You Mom" by Fanaticfan84 who has graciously let me use the video's plot and has even let me tweak it a bit. Characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Fanacticfan84 owns the plot. I only own characters not recognized from the show. I can almost guarantee that there'll be some confusion because each chapter will alternate between the trial and flashbacks of the events that led up to the trial, but I'll try to be as clear as possible. The best way to understand it is that the flashbacks will be from the perspective of the person who last gave a testimony. I'm not good with court proceedings, so please bear with me.

PRESENT DAY

Eighteen-year old Lucas Scott walked into the courtroom followed by his siblings---seventeen-year old Nathan and the triplets, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley who were all sixteen--- and their mother, Karen. Haley grabbed Brooke and Peyton's hands and they gave her a reassuring squeeze. Lucas could feel their father glaring at him, but he ignored it. They had come this far. They could do this.

"It'll be okay, man. He can't hurt us again," Nathan whispered as Lucas' girlfriend, Rachel Gatina came up to meet them.

"I'm right here, Boyfriend. I'm not going anywhere," Rachel stated, giving him a hug, before returning to her seat. Lucas smiled briefly. He had needed that. From his seat, Dan Scott glared at his family. He couldn't believe they were actually going through with this. Especially Lucas. They had had an arrangement. The woman and kids went to sit down. Dan reached out and grabbed Lucas' wrist.

"Lucas, you don't want to do this," he hissed.

"**Don**'**t** touch me, Dan," the oldest Scott sibling hissed back, jerking out of his grasp and they continued to the front row. Lucas was the first to take the stand. He was sworn in and then he sat down.

"Please state your name," the prosecutor, Myles Jenkins, requested.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Lucas responded.

"And what is your relationship with the defendant?"

"He's my father," Lucas responded coolly. The man looked at the transcripts in his hand.

"It says here that your mother recently divorced your father. Can you tell the court why?" he requested. Lucas hesitated as his mind went back. _Dan struck Karen across the face._

"Mr. Scott, would you like me to repeat the question?" Myles requested.

"No. She divorced him because he was abusive," Lucas responded.

"Liar," their father said.

"Did you ever witness this abuse?" Myles questioned.

"Yes," Lucas admitted. _Lucas hid behind one of the walls of the house and watched as his father struck his mother_ _repeatedly._ He then went on to describe some of the instances. As he did so, Dan's eyes continued to darken until they were almost a smokey black. Throughout all this, Lucas just kept his eyes on the prosecutor. He couldn't let his father get to him. When Myles was done, his father's attorney, Grant Reynolds walked up.

"Lucas, according to you, your father abused your mother, yet she never went to the police. Can you tell us why that is?" the man requested.

"Objection. Asking the witness to speculate on the actions of another," Myles interjected.

"No, it's fine. I'll answer the question," Lucas responded. "She never went to the police because the one time that she threatened to, he said he'd kill her," he continued. There was some murmuring and Dan's eyes darkened even more, if that were possible.

"If your mother was abused, how come you never tried to protect her?" Grant wondered.

"I did. But I'm still just half his size and he's still stronger," Lucas answered. Grant hesitated, as if trying to regroup. "Lucas, is it possible that your father isn't the one who's lying, but you and your mother?" he asked.

"No," Lucas replied shortly.

"Could it be that you two cooked up this scheme and roped the rest of your family into siding with you to hide the fact that you and your mother have a less than familial relationship?" Grant questioned.

"Objection! Argumentative and badgering the witness!" Myles exclaimed

"No," Lucas snapped at the same time.

"Hey, you better back off!" Peyton cried with the two.

"It's okay, Peyt. It's okay," Lucas assured her. The judge, Ronald Dresden, banged his gavel until everyone had settled down.

"Ms. Scott, another outburst like that and you'll be removed my courtroom. Is that understood?" Judge Dresden queried.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry," the girl said softly. Finally, the boy was dismissed and he walked back to the rest of his family and his girlfriend. He had just started to pass his father and his lawyer when he felt a hand grip his arm tightly. He tensed as the man pulled him down.

"Lucas!" Peyton exclaimed, and quickly ran to her brother with the others at her heels. Brooke and Peyton managed to yank their brother away from their father as Judge Dresden once again tried to restore order.

"You little liar. You think they're all going to believe you?" the man asked.

"They'll listen to us," Brooke stated.

"Lucas, you remember our deal, don't you?" the man warned. Lucas stiffened and his siblings except for Peyton, looked at him in confusion.

"Luke, what's he talking about?" Haley wondered.

"Deal's off, Dan. I'm ending **everything**," Lucas spat out. With that, he turned around and he and his family sat back down.


	2. Chapter One: Keeping It Inside

DISCLAIMER

Based on the video "I Love You Mom" by Fanaticfan84 who has graciously let me use the video's plot and has even let me tweak it a bit. Characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Fanacticfan84 owns the plot. I only own characters not recognized from the show.

MONTHS EARLIER

Lucas sat at the kitchen table with his hands folded, against his head. He had heard his parents arguing last night. Then had come the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. His father had hit his mother. He let out a moan as the memories assaulted him. _ Lucas was about to confront his parents when a noise on the stairs interrupted him._

"_Luke?" a voice asked. He turned to see his youngest sister, Haley. "What's going on?" she wondered._

"_Go back to bed, Hales," he instructed. _

"_Luke---" she started to say._

"_Hales, do as I say," he interrupted. With a sigh, she did as she was told._ Hearing a noise, Lucas turned in his seat to see Nathan.

"Hey, little brother," he greeted.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" the other boy wondered.

"Nothin'," his older brother lied. Nathan just stared, but didn't say a word. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't going to press it. "Are you hungry? I can make something," Lucas offered.

"No, I got it," Nathan answered.

"Okay," Lucas said. He watched as his brother got himself some cereal. Presently, their sisters, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley also came down.

"Good morning," Lucas greeted them.

"Morning, Luke," they chorused.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"We'll just have cereal," they replied.

"Okay," he agreed. Nathan poured three more bowls.

"What about you, Luke?" Haley questioned.

"I'm not hungry," Luke told her. He watched as his siblings ate. Hearing footsteps, they tensed, but relaxed when they saw it was just their mother, Karen.

"Hey, Mom," they greeted. Lucas' throat constricted when he saw the extra makeup covering the bruise his father's hand had left behind.

"Finish eating and then Lucas will take you to school," Karen told them. They nodded obediently. When they were done, the Scott siblings grabbed their backpacks, got into Luke's car, where Luke started the engine and drove to Tree Hill High. Once there, the kids went their separate ways. Lucas opened his locker angrily and in the same manner, loaded his books in his backpack.

"Ooooh. Rough night?" he suddenly heard a voice ask. Turning, he saw Rachel.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad were arguing last night. I heard him hit her," he answered.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked in concern.

"Yeah. Except for a gigantic bruise on her face, which she covered up with makeup," Lucas replied. Without warning, he punched the locker. "I hate him! He destroys everything!" he exclaimed, his voice thick with emotion. The girl put her arms around him comfortingly.

"Hey, Boyfriend. It's okay. Everything will be okay. You'll see," she assured.

"No, it won't Rach. He's poison. He's going to destroy us. Heck, he's already gotten to **me**," he replied in the same voice as before.

"What are you talking about, Luke? What's wrong?" she questioned, turning him around. He didn't answer, but his eyes were clouded with pain. "Luke, talk to me---please," she implored.

"I can't, Rach. I promised," he told her. He gave her a quick kiss and then walked away. He sighed and messed up his with his fingers. _Keep cool, Luke. You can't let anyone know_, he reminded himself. He then walked to his first class. Throughout the day, Luke's strange mood continued and even got worse. It was so bad that at one point he found himself snapping at Brooke.

"Will you just leave me alone, Brooke?" he snarled.

"Sorry," she apologized softly. She looked at him sadly with her big brown eyes, and then walked away.

"Brooke," he said. _Dang it!_ he thought to himself. However, he forced himself not to think of the girl's hurt expression. He just had to make it through the day. And make it, he did. He went to his classes, made the appropriate displays of participation, but basically stayed out of everybody else's way. At lunch, instead of eating with their usual crowd, he just sat a table in the far corner.

"What's up with Luke?" one of Brooke's best friends, Mouth, questioned.

"I don't know. He was acting really strange earlier," Rachel replied. As if sensing that he was being talked about, Luke turned to look at them. For a few minutes, he held his girlfriend's gaze, but then looked away. For the rest of the day, he avoided his family and friends. When it was time to leave, they found him already waiting in the car. Without a word, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley got into the vehicle and he drove off. When they got home, they all found Dan standing in the driveway, a basketball in his hands. Lucas stiffened.

"Luke, what is it, man?" Nathan wondered.

"Get inside---all of you," Lucas responded.

"Luke---" Haley began.

"I won't tell you again," Lucas harshly interrupted. With worried glances at each other, his younger siblings did as they were told. Tense, Lucas got out of the car.

"Hello, Son," Dan greeted.

"I---I've got homework," Luke stammered.

"Just one game son. You have time for one game, don't you?" Dan asked.

"Sure," Lucas agreed. "Same---same rules as last time?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course," the man answered. He threw the ball to his son, and the game began.


	3. Chapter Two: Pressure

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Lalez: Well, you should. It's awesome. Thanks. Here you go.

Fantasy27: Thanks, hope this is soon enough.

Long Live BRUCAS: Thanks. Here's more.

Lexie-Rae: Thanks. Hopefully, I'll do it justice. Well, keep reading and you'll eventually find out.

Ash1984: Thanks. You'll find out eventually. Hope this is soon enough.

Ladysteinbeck: Thanks, well, here's another one.

Liverpoolss (Ch 1): Thank you.

DISCLAIMER

Based on the video "I Love You Mom" by Fanaticfan84 who has graciously let me use the video's plot and has even let me tweak it a bit. Characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Fanacticfan84 owns the plot. I only own characters not recognized from the show.

After Lucas, it was Nathan's turn to take the stand. He nervously rubbed his hands on his pants. He knew he could do this, he was just nervous about dredging up those old memories. Like his brother, he was sworn in and then sat down.

"Nathan, Lucas told us that your father hit your mother. Did you ever see or hear any of this?" Myles questioned.

"I never saw it, but once in a while, I'd hear it," Nathan responded. _Nathan sat on his bed, listening to the muffled shouts. Then, there was a different sound---one that he had heard before. Nathan began to rock back and forth. He wanted to scream. Why was Mom letting Dad do_ _this?_

"And what would you do?" Myles asked.

"I'd hide," Nathan admitted.

"Why?"

"Because he was scary when he was like that." Dan scoffed. What did Nathan think he was doing, following Lucas' lead? Didn't he realize his lies would only get him into trouble?

"When your parents fought, how long would it last?" Myles wondered.

"It would depend. Like, you know, how much he had been drinking, how rough a day Mom had…stuff like that," Nathan replied.

"**Karen** having a rough day? Please," Dan scoffed.

"Mr. Scott, watch yourself," Judge Dresden warned.

"Does your father drink a lot?" Myles asked.

"Man loves his liquor," Nathan confirmed.

"Oh, and you kids don't? You're the ones who came stumbling in drunk last week," Dan shot back. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley looked at each other shamefully. That hadn't been one of their finer moments. Judge Dresden banged his gavel on the podium.

"Mr. Scott! One more outburst and you'll be removed from the courtroom," he warned. Unlike Peyton, Dan just glared at the man.

"Nathan, did your father ever hit you?" Myles asked.

"He never really hit me, but he roughed me up once---it was after a game. He didn't like the way I was playing," Nathan answered. _Dan grabbed Nathan and shoved him against the locker._

"Nathan?" Myles' voice brought him back to the present.

"Sorry," he apologized. "After that, Mom decided to divorce him," he continued.

"Thank you. No further questions," Myles told him. Grant walked up to the witness stand.

"Nathan, you don't get along with your father much, do you?" he questioned.

"No, not really, I guess," Nathan responded.

"You don't like it when he pushes you at basketball, right?" Grant queried.

"No, not really," Nathan allowed.

"You'd get a little angry at him, wouldn't you?" Grant asked.

"Do your questions have a point, Mr. Reynolds?" Judge Dresden questioned.

"Mr. Scott, is it possible that you cooked up this little lie to get back at your father?" Mr. Reynolds asked.

"No! Absolutely not!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Easy, Nate," Lucas murmured.

"Really? You're sure about that? This isn't some ploy to get your father back?" Grant pressed.

"No! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT'S GOING ON!" Nathan shouted emotionally.

"Objection, badgering!" Myles interjected at the same time.

"Sustained," Judge Dresden agreed.

"That's fine. I have no further questions," Grant stated and then with a smirk, walked back to sit next to Dan. Nathan was allowed to step down and he joined his family, where Brooke drew him into a reassuring hug as he leaned over and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He glanced over at their father who gave him a mean smile. He shrank into his siblings and focused his eyes on the floor.


	4. Chapter Three: Game Fight

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Ladysteinbeck: Thanks. Read on and see.

Lalez: I'm glad you enjoyed the vid. I know what you mean. It was incredible. What do you mean? Your stuff is good. Thanks. Yeah, it **is** legendary.

CherryAndBroody4eva: Thanks. Glad you think so. Yes, it is.

Long Live BRUCAS: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well, yeah, it's **Dan**. Well, what can ya expect? Well, keep reading.

DISCLAIMER

Based off of the youtube video "I Love You, Mom" by Fanaticfan84 who has allowed me to tweak the plot for the fic. I only own the characters you don't recognize. I use a scene from the actual series.

Nathan walked down the boys' locker room as he and his teammates entered the gym. As the Ravens paraded out, the boys could hear the roar of the crowd. He looked out to the bleachers where the parents clapped and cheered enthusiastically.

"Wow," he murmured. _This is amazing. I can't believe how this still pumps me up_, he thought to himself. Lucas came up behind him.

"Ready, Little Brother?" he asked.

"Always," he confirmed. They laughed and took their spots. Meanwhile, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley led the crowd into a cheer. Nathan nodded to himself. Yeah, this was good. The girls were happy, he and Luke were happy. This would be a good night. The tip off came and they were on their way. Lucas and Nathan were in top form, getting the ball to each other and to their teammates. Feeling someone looking at him, Nathan turned to see Dan watching the game intensely.

"Hey." Nathan turned to Lucas. "Don't worry about him. Just play." He nodded and went to his position. Nathan blocked one of the rival players and the Ravens were all over the court. Karen clapped encouragingly as the game progressed, but Dan's face became more and more dour. When half-time came, the boys convened in the locker room.

"You boys are doing well, I'm proud of you," Whitey stated. There was a derisive laugh.

"'Well'? What game are **you** watching, Whitey? This game is pathetic," a voice commented. They all turned to see Dan.

"What are you doing in here, Dad?" Lucas asked tightly.

"You watch your tone with me, Luke," Dan snarled.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Lucas responded through gritted teeth.

"Now, Nathan, what do you think you're doing? You think the scouts are going to be impressed with your performance here tonight?" Dan demanded.

"You know what? Forget the scouts, Dad! And get out! This isn't your team!" Nathan shouted. Before anyone knew what had happened, Dan had grabbed Nathan and shoved him against the locker.

"You listen, you little punk. You better shut up and start paying attention to me! Because if you don't, you're never going to amount to anything in this game," he said, slamming him against the locker again.

"Let him go!" Lucas cried, grabbing Dan. The man backhanded his oldest son, who fell to the floor.

"That just cost you, Lucas. We'll talk tonight," he said, causing the older brother's eyes to widen slightly, but he said nothing.

"Danny, get out of my locker room before I throw you out," Whitey growled. Dan just smirked at the coach, and then walked out.

"Hey, you okay, man?" Nathan asked, reaching down to help Lucas up.

"Dang it, Nathan! Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" Lucas snapped. "Why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut? Why do I have to keep protectin' your butt, huh?" he asked angrily.

"Luke," Nathan said in surprise.

"Just do as he wants---finish the game **his** way," Lucas snapped. With that, he pushed his way past their teammates and led them out to the court. The game ended with the Ravens winning. As the team crowded around them, Nathan saw Rachel bound up to Lucas and wrap him in a hug. They kissed briefly, but broke apart when Dan approached. Nathan saw Dan say something and Lucas slumped his shoulders. Then, without even a glance at Rachel or the team, Lucas let their father led him out of the gym.


	5. Chapter Four: A Little More About Luke

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Mrs. Carly Corinthos: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoyin' it. Hopefully, I've been doin' your plot the proper justice. Yeah, you'll see.

Ladysteinbeck: You'll see. Thank you. Here you go.

Long Live BRUCAS: Yep. Yep. Read on and see.

Lalez: Oh, I'm sure that's not true. Your stuff is great. Yeah, he's pretty far in. I know, and like I told you in the PM: I'm not doing the election angle. And well, about Mouth, you'll see.

DISCLAIMER

Based on the video "I Love You, Mom" by fanaticfan84 who has given me permission to tweak the plot a bit. I know realistically, a trial like this would be done over the course of several months, but this way was easier to get the story told. Again, I use a scene from the actual series which will also be in the next chapter. I will eventually have Karen on the stand. I just have a certain order that the testimony is going in.

After Nathan was done and a short recess, Peyton took her place on the stand. She was sworn in and sat down, and bit her lip.

"I understand that this is probably really nerve-wracking Ms. Scott, so just take your time," Judge Dresden said kindly.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Peyton said and then told her story. She told the court how Dan and Karen constantly fought, how she'd see her mother with bruises, how Lucas was always tense around him.

"You say your oldest brother Lucas was tense around your father?" Myles questioned.

"Yes," Peyton answered.

"Why?" Myles asked.

"Objection. Asks the witness to speculate on the actions of another," Grant interjected.

"Sustained," Judge Dresden agreed. "Please rephrase the question," he requested.

"Of course," Myles acquiesced. "Ms. Scott, do you know why your brother is so tense around your father?" he questioned.

"Yes," Peyton answered. Dan's eyes darkened and he locked eyes with his oldest daughter. _Lucas gagged as Dan's fingers pressed on his throat._

"_Daddy, stop!" Peyton shouted._

"Ms. Sawyer?" Myles prompted.

"There was this one time that Daddy thought Lucas called the police on him so he barged into Tree Hill School where he was practicing and he started choking him," Peyton told him. "After that, things between them got really bad," she continued. _Lucas stopped the car in the driveway to see their father at the basketball hoop with a ball in his hands. Lucas hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair._

"_Luke," Peyton said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_Peyt, get everyone in side," Lucas instructed. She started to object, but stopped at his glare, and she and Nathan led the others into the house._

"You'll have to excuse me Ms. Scott, but I'm a bit confused. What does basketball have to do with your brother and father's relationship?" Myles asked.

"He was using basketball to control Lucas, and Lucas was letting him to protect us," Peyton responded.

"What do you mean?" Myles asked.

"That's Luke's story to tell," Peyton told him.

"I understand. Thank you, Ms. Scott," Myles said and then went back to his seat as Grant walked up.

"Ms. Scott, is it possible that you misread the relationship between Lucas and your father?" he questioned.

"Absolutely not. Luke is scared to death of our father," Peyton answered.

"If that's true, why would he agree to play basketball with the man?" Grant wondered again.

"I told you: Dad was forcing him to," Peyton replied.

"But it is this court's understanding that your brother Luke **loves** basketball," Grant stated.

"Yeah, and Dad's slowly taking that away from him. I can see it every day," Peyton replied.

"Do you know why he would put up with it?" Grant questioned.

"He's protecting us. That's all I know," Peyton responded. Grant nodded.

"'He's protecting you'," Grant quoted. "From what?" he wondered. Peyton hesitated. _Peyton was walking down the hall when she heard a moan. Confused, she moved towards her brother's room. Seeing the door ajar, she stopped. Lucas head arched back._

"_Oh, boy," she said, realizing that her brother was probably with someone. She turned to leave when the other person came into view. Her jaw dropped when she saw their father remove the boy's shirt. She quickly hurried away. _Peyton looked at Lucas who nodded his consent.

"From our father," she answered.

"'From your father'," Grant quoted. "Why would he have to protect you from your father?" he wondered.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know why Luke is letting Dad do what he's doing, but I love him for it," she stated.

"You may step down, Ms. Scott," Grant told her. Peyton did as she was told and rejoined her family. Lucas put a hand on Peyton's shoulder and squeezed it.


	6. Chapter Five: Secret Revealed

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: Yes. Exactly. We'll see. That he does.

Ash1984: Keep reading. Glad you think so, sorry this isn't soon enough.

Lalez: So do I, and I'm the one writing him. Thank you. Glad you think so. Yes, she'll come up eventually. No prob.

DISCLAIMER

Based on the video "I Love You, Mom" by Fanacticfan84 who has allowed me to use the plot and tweak it. Characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. This chapter has a scene from the original series.

Peyton moaned as her alarm went off and turned off her radio as Haley sat up with her own moan. They got out of bed and got dressed.

"What about Brooke?" Haley wondered, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"You wake her up. You know how Dad can get," Peyton responded.

"Right," Haley stated, and did so as the older girl headed downstairs. Peyton was walking down the hall when she heard a moan. Confused, she moved towards her brother's room. _What's going on?_ she wondered. Seeing the door ajar, she stopped. Was Luke already up? Lucas' head arched back.

"Oh, boy," she said, realizing that her brother was probably with someone. _Well, this is embarrassing. I'm certainly not going to rat him out to Daddy_, she thought to herself. It would be best if she were to just get downstairs. She turned to leave when the other person came into view. _Oh, no. It can't be. He wouldn't_, she thought to herself. Her jaw dropped when she saw their father remove the boy's shirt. She quickly hurried away to the downstairs. _ Oh, gosh. What is Luke doing? Why would he hide something like this?_ she wondered. Why would Luke let Daddy hurt him like this?

"Peyton, are you okay?" a voice asked. Peyton turned around.

"Nathan," she said nervously. _Oooh. He didn't see anything, did he?_ she wondered.

"Peyton, what is it? What's wrong?" her brother questioned.

"Nothing. I---I had a weird dream," she stammered as the others came down.

"Good morning, kids," Dan greeted.

"Good morning, Daddy," Peyton said quickly.

"Morning, Dad," Nathan and Luke chorused. Brooke just moaned sleepily.

"I'll get you your orange juice," Dan chuckled.

"Oh, it's okay, Daddy. I can do it," Peyton quickly offered. She went to the refrigerator, got the beverage, poured it in a glass, and then handed it to her sister. After Peyton was done, Dan went up to the refrigerator, got out eggs and bacon, and began making them on the stove. The kids stayed until the meal was ready and then sat down to breakfast. A few minutes later, Karen came down.

"Morning, Mom," they all chorused.

"Morning, kids," she responded. Then, "Shouldn't you kids hurry up?"

"They can afford to be a few minutes late, Karen. I'd like to have breakfast with them." Everyone looked to Dan in surprise.

"Is that going to be a problem?" he questioned.

"No! No, of course not," Luke answered quickly. Peyton looked at him sharply. However, she said nothing as their parents joined them. When they were all finally done, they went to Lucas' car, and he drove them to Tree Hill High. Once there, they all went to their separate classes. Brooke and Peyton had homeroom together.

"So, that was weird, right?" Brooke questioned.

"What?" asked Peyton. _She didn't see Luke with Dad, did she?_ she wondered.

"Dad wanting to eat breakfast with us and Luke being all for it," Brooke answered.

"Yeah, that was weird," Peyton agreed. She fell silent. _Thank goodness she doesn't know_, she thought in relief. She pulled out a sketchbook and began drawing. Soon, she had lost herself in her art. Suddenly, she felt a smack on her arm. Surprised, she looked up.

"Time for English," Brooke told her.

"Right," she said. She gathered up her things and followed her sister to English, where she forced herself to pay attention, despite the fact that her mind kept wandering to their oldest brother. _Why is he letting Dad hurt him? Has he Nathan or the others as well?_ She wondered. When the bell finally rang, she quickly gathered up her school books and went into the hall in search of Lucas.

"Luke! Luke!" she called, when she saw him. He turned around.

"Hey, Peyt. What's up?" he questioned.

"Look, uh, I don't want to embarrass you, but um---I saw you this morning---" Lucas quickly put a hand over her mouth. Glancing furtively, he pulled her to a secluded corner.

"What do you mean you saw me this morning?" he hissed.

"Your door was open a bit. I---I saw---why are you letting him do it?" she wondered.

"None of your business. Just keep your mouth shut," he responded.

"Luke!" Peyton objected.

"Sssshhhh! You don't understand, Peyton. You can't possibly understand. Just leave it alone," Lucas ordered. Then, he stomped off to his own class. With a sigh, Peyton pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"Tree Hill Police Department. How may I help you?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, my father Dan Scott is an abusive jerk. He hits my mother, and I have reason to suspect that he's hurting my brother. He works at Dan Scott Motors at 3322 Hemingway," she said, lowering and deepening her voice. Before the operator could reply, she hung up. Meanwhile, while the kids had were at school, Dan was at work in his dealership, Dan Scott Motors. Presently, heard the bell that signaled someone was entering the shop. He looked up from his paperwork.

"Officer, may I help you?" he requested.

"We got an anonymous call reporting abuse," was the officer's response.

"Abuse?" Dan echoed.

"Yes. The caller stated that you hit your wife and may also be hurting one of your sons," the officer replied.

"That's ridiculous. I love my family. I would never do anything to hurt them," Dan stated.

"We understand, Mr. Scott. But, of course, we have to investigate every report," the officer told him.

"I understand completely," Dan said. The officer thanked him and went on his way. The man's eyes darkened. _Lucas_, he thought to himself. He was the only one of the kids who made sense. He had probably blown one of his and Karen's fights out of proportion and made up some other lie. With a growl of anger, he threw his papers off of the desk and stomped out. When classes were finally done, the Scott children, except for Lucas headed out.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Luke?" Peyton questioned.

"I saw him head for the gym," Nathan responded.

"Thanks," Peyton said, and hurried in that direction. When she got there, she found Luke shooting hoops.

"Hey, you okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"Listen, Luke, there's something that I have to tell you, and you're probably not going to like it---" before she could finish her sentence, the door burst open to reveal Dan.

"LUCAS!" he shouted.

"Dad, what's wrong?" the boy wondered in confusion. The man gave a sneering laugh.

"You know exactly what you did, Lucas," he said as he approached them. _Okay. He's ticked for some reason_, Lucas thought to himself.

"Peyton, I think you better leave," Lucas said and began pushing her towards the door despite her protests.

"You better listen to your brother, Peyton. We have some things to discuss," the man said.

"No," Peyton determined.

"You do what I say, brat," Dan snarled, grabbing her.

"Don't touch her!" Lucas shouted, shoving him. Dan slapped him across the face. Then, before his son could get his bearings, the man put his hands around his throat and began pressing down.

"You think you could get away with breaking our deal, boy?" he snapped as Lucas futilely tried to break free. "Did you **really** think I wouldn't find out?" he continued. Lucas gagged as Dan's fingers pressed on his throat.

"Daddy, stop!" Peyton shouted. Lucas' knees buckled and he dropped to the floor.

"Calling the police was really stupid, Lucas," Dan stated.

"He didn't call them, Daddy! **I** did!" Peyton cried. Immediately, Lucas was released and he drew in a big gulp of air.

"Oh, Lucas. I'm so sorry. I should've realized," he apologized. Lucas didn't say anything, but headed out and Dan did the same.

"Luke---" Peyton started to say as they headed for the car. However, he just held up a hand, silencing her. Seeing their siblings leaving, Nathan, Brooke, and Haley quickly joined them. As Lucas drove them home, Brooke leaned over to Peyton.

"What's going on? Why is Luke so tense?" she wondered.

"It's nothing," her sister responded. Minutes later, they were home. Lucas stopped the car in the driveway to see their father at the basketball hoop with a ball in his hands. Lucas hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Luke," Peyton said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Peyt, get everyone in side," Lucas instructed. She started to object, but stopped at his glare, and she and Nathan led the others into the house. Once she was inside, Peyton watched the game from an upstairs window. The game lasted for about half an hour, and when Dan sank the winning shot, Peyton saw Lucas' shoulders slump, yet he gave a consenting nod. Then, the two came back inside and she watched as they went into Lucas' bedroom and closed the door.


	7. Chapter Six: Brother's Protection

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Lexie-Rae: Nope, not just physical abuse. Thank you.

Lalez: Yep, that's what happened. Thank you. Yep. We'll see.

Long Live BRUCAS: Yep. Pretty much. He made the choice.

CherryAndBroody4eva: Thanks. Glad you think so. Here you go. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Ladysteinbeck: Wow, crying, huh? Yeah, it is sad. Yes, he is that, ain't he? Here's the update.

Mit: Wow, thanks. Well, I'm glad you're readin' even though you don't like the particular character. Oh, sorry about that. For the most part I follow the grammatical rules, but there are times I miss things or I deliberately misuse grammar. I'm not sure which happened in this fic, but if there's anything major, please tell me. Oh, good. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER

Based on the Youtube video "I Love You, Mom" by Fanacticfan84 who has allowed me to use and tweak their plot. Belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

"Miss Scott, will you please step forward?" the judge requested.

"Yes, Sir," Brooke said, immediately standing up.

"You're gonna be okay, Brooke. Just tell them what you know," Rachel said reassuringly, squeezing her hand. Brooke smiled gratefully and took her place on the stand, where she was sworn in.

"Miss Scott, how well do you get along with your father?" Myles questioned.

"Pretty well, I suppose," Brooke answered. "But I don't like the way he treats Mom or Luke," she continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Myles wondered.

"He's so controlling. Especially of Luke. I hate it," Brooke responded.

"How do you mean?" Myles questioned.

"He'd tell him what to get up for practice, how many drills to run, what to do, who he could or couldn't see…things like that," Brooke said.

"Ms. Scott, if you ever witnessed any of this, would you mind giving us an example?" Myles requested.

"Yes, I've witnessed Dad's controlling side. We all have. But the worst time was with Luke and Rachel," Brooke answered.

"How do you mean?" Myles asked. Brooke sighed heavily as the scene came back to her. _From her bedroom, Brooke heard faint arguing. Curious, she walked out of the room and headed for the voices._

"_You can't be serious," she heard Lucas say._

"_Oh, I'm serious, Lucas. I'm dead serious," came their father's response._

"_But Dad, I love Rachel!" Lucas protested. Brooke's brow furrowed. What were they talking about? It sounded like Dad was telling Luke to break up with Rachel. But, why? Why would Dad care about something like that? _

"_Are you back-talking me, Luke?" their father asked. Her brother sighed._

"_No, Sir," he answered._

"_So, do it," the man instructed. She heard a sound like he was about to object again, but he apparently thought the better of it. She heard him sigh in defeat. _

"_Yes, Sir," he stated. __Brooke quickly hid as she heard footsteps approaching. __She saw Lucas hurrying away, swiping at his eyes._

"Ms. Scott?" Myles questioned.

"Lucas really loves Rachel. He loves her so much. But Dad called it a weakness and Dan Scott doesn't do weaknesses," Brooke answered. Dan huffed disapprovingly and she averted her gaze. Myles quickly stepped in front of Dan so that he was out of the girl's line of sight.

"Was this the only time you witnessed something like this?" he questioned.

"Yes, Sir," she answered.

"Thank you. I have no further questions, Your Honor," Myles said. Grant walked up to where Brooke was sitting.

"Miss Scott, you love your brother, Luke, don't you?" he questioned.

"Yes, of course," she replied.

"Would you say he's perfect?" he continued.

"Of course not. Nobody is," she responded.

"Ms. Scott, does your brother have a reputation as ladies man?" Grant asked.

"Objection. What does Luke's reputation have to do with anything?" Myles interjected.

"Sustained. Stick to the case please, Mr. Reynolds," Judge Dresden requested.

"Of course your honor," Grant agreed. "Ms. Scott, is it possible you misunderstood the argument?" he questioned.

"No," Brooke answered. "I may not have heard everything, but I heard enough to know what was going on," she continued. "For some reason, Dad wanted Rachel out of Luke's life," she said.

"But you don't know the reason?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Brooke, could it be that Luke just simply got tired of Rachel and dumped her?"

"No. Luke's not like that."  
"How can you be so sure?"

"Because our mother would kick his butt if he ever acted like that." There was scattered laughter throughout the courtroom.

"Well, **that**'**s** true," Dan allowed. "But that's the only thing," he stated.

"So, what you're saying is that even though Lucas loved Rachel he broke up with her?" Grant questioned.

"Yes," Brooke answered.

"So then, he got tired of her?" Grant asked.

"No. How can he get tired of someone he constantly calls 'Pretty Girl'?" Brooke queried. "No, Dad forced Lucas to break up with her."

"How can you be sure? So far, you've just been speculating," Grant accused.

"You didn't hear him," Brooke stated. _Brooke walked up to Lucas and Rachel, but stopped when she realized that they were in the middle of a heated discussion._

"_Luke, what are you talking about?" Rachel questioned._

"_It's over, Rachel. Done. Just leave it at that," Lucas snapped. He started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm._

"_Lucas, please tell me what's going on," Rachel implored._

"_I need to start focusing on my game and I can't do that with some bimbo, air-headed cheerleader distracting me," Lucas answered, yanking free._

"_That's your father talking, not you. Luke, what is going on?" Rachel questioned. Luke blew out a breath and looked away. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Hey, Boyfriend, talk to me. What's going on? What is he making you do now?"_ _she questioned, caressing his face. _

"_Please trust me, Pretty Girl. This is the only way I know to protect you," Lucas told her, cupping her cheek in his hand. _

"_Lucas, what did you do?" Rachel asked. _

"_I chose 50/50," Lucas answered._

"_Luke…" Rachel said emotionally._

"_I love you, Pretty Girl…now __**go**__," Lucas instructed in the same tone. She kissed him and then hurried away. _

"My dad forced my brother to dump his girlfriend. He chose torture," Brooke stated. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to get the girl to change her story, Grant walked back to where Dan was sitting as Brooke rejoined her family. Rachel put a hand on Brooke's wrist and squeezed it comfortingly.


	8. Chapter Seven: What Brooke Heard

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Mrs. Carly Corinthos: Thank you. Yes, it did. Here you go.

Long Live BRUCAS: Yes, he is. Yeah. I know, and **I**'**m** the one doin' it to him. You'll see.

Lexie-Rae: Thank you. Well, you'll have to hold on for that. Thanks for the catch, I have since corrected it.

Lalez: Oh, that's okay. I do the same thing. Thank you for the catch, I have since corrected it. Yes, it did. I know what you mean. I read a Brathan fic where Brooke was calling Nathan "Boyfriend". It felt very odd. Thanks, I will.

Ladysteinbeck: Lol. I've felt that way about him numerous times. Thank you, here you go.

DISCLAIMER

Based on the video "I Love You, Mom" by Fanacticfan84 who has graciously let me tweak the plot. All characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I know the timeframe for this chapter is rushed, but that's just kind of how it worked out.

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton ran into the house giggling.

"Hey, keep it down," Nathan told them as he came out of the kitchen.

"Where's Luke?" Brooke wondered.

"Upstairs…talking with Dad," Nathan responded.

"Is…Luke in trouble?" Peyton queried.

"Who knows with Dad?" Nathan shrugged. "Just…don't bug 'em. We don't need to give Dad another reason to go off," he continued.

"Right," the girls agreed. With that, they headed for their bedroom, where Haley began doing homework and Peyton grabbed her walkman and a c.d., plugged in some headphones, and started doodling in a sketch book. Brooke plopped herself onto her bed and sighed. She was so bored! She didn't want to start on her homework yet, and she wasn't really in the mood to make any of her designs. She glanced at her sisters. Suddenly, from her bedroom, Brooke heard faint arguing. Curious, she walked out of the room and headed for the voices.

"You can't be serious," she heard Lucas say.

"Oh, I'm serious, Lucas. I'm dead serious," came their father's response. Brooke frowned. What was going on? _What does Daddy want Lucas to do?_ she wondered.

"But Dad, I love Rachel!" Lucas protested. Brooke's brow furrowed. What were they talking about? It sounded like Dad was telling Luke to break up with Rachel. But, why? Why would Dad care about something like that?

"Are you back-talking me, Luke?" their father asked. Brooke shuddered. Dad **hated** it when they "back-talked" as he called it. And **she** hated the aftermath. Though he had never raised a hand to her, he had yelled at her before, which had been really scary. Her brother sighed.

"No, Sir," he answered.

"So, do it," the man instructed. She heard a sound like he was about to object again, but he apparently thought the better of it. She heard him sigh in defeat.

"Yes, Sir," he stated. _What? He's actually going to do it? Why?_ She wondered. Brooke quickly hid as she heard footsteps approaching. She saw Lucas hurrying away, swiping at his eyes. Concerned, she went after him.

"Luke?" she asked. He jumped and turned around.

"Brooke," he said. "Did you just hear that?" he questioned. She nodded.

"Are you really going to do it?"

"I have to."

"Why? I like Rachel."

"'Cause it's the only way I can keep her safe." Brooke looked at him, puzzled, but he didn't answer her unspoken question. "Look, uh---he's in a bad mood tonight, so just uh---do whatever he says, all right?"

"Okay." She nodded. She was quite familiar with her father's moods.

"You know that you can always talk to me, right?"

"Thanks, Brooke." Lucas gave her a soft smile and went on his way. The rest of the night proved to be incredibly tense. Lucas seemed to be walking on eggshells around their father, who was obviously in a bad mood. Brooke was thankful that they got through dinner quickly, or she was sure that things would've gotten even worse. Later that night, as she snuggled into her covers, Brooke could've sworn she heard a door opening, but she quickly fell back asleep. The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. With a moan, she got out of bed, got dressed, got her belongings together, and then went downstairs. After eating breakfast, Lucas drove them to school, where they immediately went to their classes. In the middle of the day, after one class, Brooke spotted her oldest brother and his girlfriend. Brooke walked up to Lucas and Rachel, but stopped when she realized that they were in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Luke, what are you talking about?" Rachel questioned. _Oh, no. Did he really do it?_ Brooke wondered to herself.

"It's over, Rachel. Done. Just leave it at that," Lucas snapped. He started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm. _Yes, that's it, Rach. Don't let him get away_, Brooke silently encouraged.

"Lucas, please tell me what's going on," Rachel implored.

"I need to start focusing on my game and I can't do that with some bimbo, air-headed cheerleader distracting me," Lucas answered, yanking free. Brooke's jaw dropped. _I can't believe he just said that!_ she thought to herself.

"That's your father talking, not you. Luke, what is going on?" Rachel questioned. Luke blew out a breath and looked away. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Hey, Boyfriend, talk to me. What's going on? What is he making you do now?" she questioned, caressing his face. Brooke blinked. What did Rachel mean by that? Did the girl know something she didn't?

"Please trust me, Pretty Girl. This is the only way I know to protect you," Lucas told her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Lucas, what did you do?" Rachel asked.

"I chose 50/50," Lucas answered. Brooke's eyes furrowed. What in the world was 50/50?

"Luke…" Rachel said emotionally.

"I love you, Pretty Girl…now **go**," Lucas instructed in the same tone. She kissed him and then hurried away. After she was gone, Lucas went to his locker, fiddled with the lock, and then with an angry oath, punched it alternate times with his fists. Then, he placed his hands on the locker, hung his head, and started to sob. Unsettled at her brother's breakdown, Brooke hurried to her class, leaving Lucas alone with his grief.


	9. Chapter Eight: Relational Issues

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jesshayes: Yes, he's doing what you think he's doing. Thank you. I'm glad you think so. Here's another update.

Ladysteinbeck: Yes, it is. Thank you, here's an update.

Mit: Yes, he is. Here you go.

Lexie-Rae: Thank you, here's more.

Long Live BRUCAS: Thank you. You'll find out. Again, you'll find out. That will happen eventually.

CherryAndBroody4eva: Thank you.

Lalez: Thank you. I'm glad you think so. Thank you. I will.

DISCLAIMER

Based off of the video "I Love You, Mom" by Fanacticfan84 who has given me permission to use and tweak the plot. The characters belong to Mark Schwahn, the WB, and the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. I know Keith hasn't really been in here yet, there's a reason for that. Don't worry, he'll get here though.

Haley blew out a breath and walked up to the stand.

"I understand it's nerve-wracking, Ms. Scott. Just take your time," Judge Dresden said soothingly.

"Thank you, Sir," Haley whispered. Myles walked up to her.

"Ms. Scott, how would you describe your relationship with your father?" he questioned.

"Well, we're not very close. He scares me," Haley answered.

"He scares you?" Myles repeated. "I'm not sure I understand. Do you mind clarifying your answer?" he continued.

"He yells a lot---especially at Mom, Luke, and Nate," Haley answered.

"And the yelling---that's what scares you?" Myles questioned.

"Yes, Sir," Haley nodded.

"Does he do anything else that scares you?" Myles asked. Haley bit her lip nervously. _Dan cornered Luke in the hall. Haley's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the look of fright in her brother's eyes._

"Ms. Scott?" Myles asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what it was about, but Dad cornered Luke once," Haley responded.

"And what was Luke's reaction to being approached by your father?" Myles asked.

"He was frightened. I---I've never seen him like that before," Haley answered. She saw Dan glaring at her, but quickly averted her gaze. She wasn't going to let him scare her.

"Did you hear any of the conversation?" Myles asked.

"A little bit of it," Haley answered.

"_Lucas, we need to talk," Dan told him._

"_What about? I haven't done anything," Lucas responded._

"_That's not exactly true," Dan said. "You've been running your mouth, telling stories on me," he stated._

"_I---I don't know what you're talking about," Lucas stammered as he backed up against a wall. _

"_Keith called me from Charlotte. Said he was concerned about you," Dan told him._

"_Okay, yes, I visited Uncle Keith this weekend," Lucas admitted. "But I don't see what the big deal is. I didn't tell him anything!" Dan put his hands on either side of the boy, effectively trapping him._

"_For your sake, boy, you better not be lying to me," he said. "I mean, I'd hate to lose my Good One," he added with a smirk and tousling his hair. Lucas tensed at the touch, but said nothing. The man walked away. Lucas let out a shaky breath, and sank to the floor. _

"And to refresh the court's memory, who is Keith Scott?" Myles questioned.

"He's our uncle," Haley responded.

"And when he heard about everything that had happened to you, your mother, and your siblings, what did he do?" Myles wondered.

"He drove the two hours to be here with us and support us. He's been here for us ever since," Haley answered.

"Excuse me, but what does the Scott children's relationships with their uncle have to do with anything?" Grant wondered.

"That's something I'd like to know myself," Judge Dresden commented.

"Their relationship with their uncle despite numerous protests from their father will prove that Dan Scott is controlling and manipulative," Myles responded.

"I'll allow it, but tread carefully," Judge Dresden stated.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Myles said. "Ms Scott, how often does Keith visit you?" he continued.

"As often as he can, though he has to plan it carefully. Dad's never been thrilled to have him over," Haley answered.

"How do you mean?"

"He gets angry and picks fights for no reason. It's embarrassing."

"Thank you, Ms. Scott. I have no further questions," Myles announced. He went back to his seat and Grant walked up.

"Ms. Scott, let's go back to that conversation between your father and Luke that you claim to have overheard. Did you ever confront your father about what you heard or ask him what they were talking about?" he questioned.

"No," she replied.

"Well, why not?" he wondered.

"Because like I said, Dad could be scary," she told him.

"Ms. Scott, you told Mr. Jenkins that Keith Scott came out here to support your and your family when he heard about everything that had happened, correct?"

"Yes, Sir. That's correct."

"And yet, he's not here now. Why is that?"

"He had an emergency up at his garage that he had to take care of."

"How convenient." Haley narrowed her eyes at the man's statement, showing her disapproval, but otherwise said nothing.

"Ms. Scott, is it possible that your uncle's jealous of your father and has conspired with you, your mother, and your siblings in concocting these false allegations?" the man asked. She looked at him as if to say "Are you crazy?", but all said was, "No."

"Are you sure? I mean, if your uncle was really concerned for your welfare, why isn't he here? After all, surely if you were really in danger, he'd be here to protect you."

"Objection. Keith Scott isn't on trial here."

"Sustained."

"No further questions."

"You may step down, Ms. Scott." Haley walked back to her seat and seeing her upset demeanor, Brooke patted her wrist comfortingly.

"You did fine, Hales," she reassured. Haley just blew out a breath and leaned into the older girl as she felt their father's gaze upon them.


	10. Chapter Nine: Shopping And Threat

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Mit: Okay.

Ladysteinbeck: Thanks, well wait no more.

Long Live BRUCAS: Thank you. It seemed very Dan-like. You'll find out. Again, you'll find out. We'll see. Wait and see. That would be like him, wouldn't it?

Lalez: You'll find out. You'll see. You and me both. Thank you, I will.

Lexie-Rae: Thank you. Same here, lol. Cool.

DISCLAIMER

OTH belongs Mark Schwahn and the CW. Plot belongs to Fanacticfan84 who has let me use and tweak it. I only own characters you don't recognize. I use the name of actual stores, so they own themselves.

Haley ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she closed her math book. This day was just dragging on forever and it was only ten o'clock. _Ohhhhh. I __**hate**__ the weekend_, she thought to herself. When they were at school, it was easy to pretend everything was normal. However, on the weekend…things always fell apart. Hearing footsteps, she turned to see Peyton.

"Hey, what's up?" she questioned.

"Nothing much," the older girl answered. "Where's Luke?"

"Oh, he took off a couple of hours ago, saying he was gonna go visit Uncle Keith in Charlotte," Haley answered.

"Huh. Better not let Dad find out," Peyton cautioned.

"Oh, believe me---I know," Haley commented.

"So, are you done with your homework yet?" Peyton questioned.

"Yep," Haley answered.

"Wanna go to the mall?" Peyton offered.

"Sure," Haley agreed. "But who's gonna take us?"

"Oh, Nathan said he had to pick something up at Sports Goods, and he offered to take me, so---" Peyton began.

"You extended his invitation to me?" Haley finished.

"Exactly," Peyton confirmed. They laughed. Then, they walked out of their room and to the driveway, where Nathan was waiting.

"Haley's coming too?" he asked in surprised.

"Yeah, I invited her," his oldest sister replied.

"Oh, geez. Just don't take all day," he requested. The girls jabbed him and he jabbed them back. Then, they drove off. After agreeing to meet at the entrance in two hours, Nathan went to Sports Goods and Peyton and Haley went into Macey's where they immediately started clothes-searching. When they were finally done at the designated time, they headed back to the entrance. Then, they went home. When they got back, they saw Lucas in the kitchen.

"Hey. How was your visit?" Peyton asked.

"Good," Lucas answered. Then, "Don't tell Dad." His siblings promised that they wouldn't. Then, they went about their day. It was around late afternoon when the kids heard a door opening. They came downstairs to see their parents.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad," they chorused together.

"Mmm. Afternoon, kids," Karen greeted. "Are you having a good day?" she questioned.

"Mmm-hmm," they answered.

"That's great," Dan said. Then, "Luke how 'bout a game?"

"Sure, Dad," Lucas agreed, and the two walked out.

"I **hate** when he makes him play," Haley heard Peyton whisper as she left the kitchen and up to their room. Haley's brows furrowed. _What did she mean by that?_ she wondered. Then, she hurried up to their room.

"Hey, Brooke! We got some new clothes!" Haley shouted.

"OOOOH! I WANNA SEE!" she heard her sister yell. This was followed by excited footsteps. Peyton laughed as the girl bounded into their room.

"You're crazy," she told her.

"Shut up and show me the goods," came the response. Haley and Peyton laughed again as they dumped out the clothes and started giving each other an impromptu fashion show. Soon, the trio was enmeshed in a pile of clothes. A couple of days later, Haley was walking down the hall when she heard angry footsteps. Nervously, she hid. This didn't sound good. Then, to her surprise Dan cornered Luke in the hall. Haley's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the look of fright in her brother's eyes. _What's going on?_ she wondered. What could scare her brother like this?

"Dad, what's going on?" Luke questioned.

"Lucas, we need to talk," Dan told him.

"What about? I haven't done anything," Lucas responded. _Yeah. He's been really cool to you_, Haley thought to herself.

"That's not exactly true," Dan said. "You've been running your mouth, telling stories on me," he stated. Haley's brows furrowed in surprise and confusion. What was Dad talking about?

"I---I don't know what you're talking about," Lucas stammered as he backed up against a wall. _Why is he so nervous?_ she wondered.

"Keith called me from Charlotte. Said he was concerned about you," Dan told him.

"Okay, yes, I visited Uncle Keith this weekend," Lucas admitted. "But I don't see what the big deal is. I didn't tell him anything!" Dan put his hands on either side of the boy, effectively trapping him.

"For your sake, boy, you better not be lying to me," he said. "I mean, I'd hate to lose my Good One," he added with a smirk and tousling his hair. _'Good One'? What does Dad mean by that?_ Haley wondered. Lucas tensed at the touch, but said nothing. The man walked away. Lucas let out a shaky breath, and sank to the floor.

"Luke?" Haley asked. He gasped and jumped up.

"Hales, did you just hear that?" he questioned.

"Luke, what's going on?" she wondered.

"Keep your mouth shut!" he snapped. Then, he pushed past her and headed for his room. Haley let out a troubled breath and went back to her room.


	11. Chapter Ten: Lucas' Breaking Point

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Mit: Yeah, well, he was bottling things in, and he had a lot on his mind. Okey-doke.

Ladysteinbeck: Well, keep on readin'. Keith will come.

: Hey, glad you're likin' my take on the video. The first. Here you go.

Lalez: I'll take that as a compliment. Wait and see. Thank you. I will.

DISCLAIMER

Plot belongs to Fanacticfan84 who has allowed me to use and tweak it. OTH belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. I'm not sure how long recesses are supposed to last, but I did my best. And for the fic, the trial started very early in the morning which is why it all seems like one day. When I get to the adults, it will be another day. For this chapter and the next, I'm using a scene from chapter one, only from Rachel's POV.

After Haley's testimony, Judge Dresden called for a twenty-minute recess and everyone walked out. With a sigh, Lucas pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, Keith Scott," he heard.

"Uncle Keith, you gotta come down here. It's---it's not lookin' good," he stated.

"Luke, what happened?" Keith Scott questioned.

"Dad's attorney. He's makin' Mom and us look---it's---it's not good," Luke continued.

"Okay. I'll come down. Just stay cool," Keith advised.

"Right. Thanks," Lucas said, and then hung up.

"LUCAS!" Dan shouted.

"Mr. Scott, Mr. Scott, I'm going to have to advise you not to---" Mr. Reynolds' statement was cut off as Dan pushed past him.

"I have nothing to say to you," Lucas told him.

"You're gettin' awful close to breakin' our deal, boy," Dan threatened.

"I told you: the deal is off," Lucas retorted. "I'm not scared of you anymore. You can't hurt us. Never again," he continued.

"You listen to me, you little brat---" Dan started to threaten, grabbing his collar.

"Let him go, Dan," a voice threatened. They turned to see Karen.

"And what are you gonna do, Karen?" Dan sneered.

"I think the better question is 'What am **I** gonna do'?" Myles corrected, pulling the man away. Lucas blew out a breath.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Karen questioned.

"Yeah, I'm all right, Mom. I called Uncle Keith. He said he'd be down. It'll probably take him a couple of hours though," Lucas responded.

"All right. That's good," Karen said.

"You sure you're all right, Lucas?" Myles checked.

"I'm good, yeah," Lucas answered. Then, "Twenty minutes up?"

"Yeah." They walked back into the court room where Rachel was called up to the stand.

"You'll be fine, Pretty Girl," Lucas whispered in her ear before she took her place and was sworn in. Myles walked up to the girl.

"Miss Gatina, what is your relationship to the Scott family?" he questioned.

"I'm Lucas Scott's girlfriend," she answered.

"And as his girlfriend, you were at his house a lot, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Did you ever witness anything in the house that seemed out of place or inappropriate?" Rachel hesitated.

"Ms. Gatina, do I need to repeat the question?"

"No, Sir."

"Then answer the question please."

"Well, I remember this one time when I came over and Luke was still getting ready for our date…" _Rachel walked into the Scott house._

"_Hey, Rach. Are you here for Luke?" Brooke questioned._

"_Yeah. Is he ready?" Rachel asked._

"_Almost. I think he's trying on his fifth shirt," Brooke answered. They giggled._

"_I'll go get him," Rachel said. Then, she went up the stairs to his room. __She smiled when she saw her boyfriend's door ajar. She was about to call out to him when she heard voices._

"_You know, I've always liked you in that shirt," she heard a voice say._

"_Dad, not now," her boyfriend's voice said pleadingly._

"_Keep it down, Lucas," Dan threatened._

"_Dad, I don't have time…please" Rachel_ _opened the door to reveal Dan who had one hand on Lucas' shirt with his fingers on the collar, and the other on his wrist._

"_What's going on here?" she demanded._

"_Uh…" Lucas' face paled._

"_I was showing Luke here a dance move and he tripped…right, son?" Dan queried, shooting him a warning glanced._

"_Yeah! Uh…thanks for catching me, Dad," Lucas answered. "You ready to go, Rach?" he questioned._

"_Yeah. Let's go," she answered. They walked off._

"And what made you think this was inappropriate?" Myles asked.

"Well, what he said first of all. 'I've always liked you in that shirt'. You don't say that to your kid. Plus, Dan's hand was on and in Lucas' shirt. Even if Lucas **had** tripped, there are better ways to catch him," Rachel answered.

"Is that the only thing you heard?"

"No. There was also the time he was having a bad day at school." _Lucas opened his locker angrily and in the same manner, loaded his books in his backpack._

"_Ooooh. Rough night?" she asked. Lucas turned around to face her._

"_Yeah, Mom and Dad were arguing last night. I heard him hit her," he answered._

"_Is she okay?" Rachel asked in concern._

"_Yeah. Except for a gigantic bruise on her face, which she covered up with makeup," Lucas replied. Without warning, he punched the locker. "I hate him! He destroys everything!" he exclaimed, his voice thick with emotion. The girl put her arms around him comfortingly._

"_Hey, Boyfriend. It's okay. Everything will be okay. You'll see," she assured._

"_No, it won't Rach. He's poison. He's going to destroy us. Heck, he's already gotten to __**me**__," he replied in the same voice as before._

"_What are you talking about, Luke? What's wrong?" she questioned, turning him around. He didn't answer, but his eyes were clouded with pain. "Luke, talk to me---please," she implored._

"_I can't, Rach. I promised," he told her. He gave her a quick kiss and then walked away._

"What do you think he meant by that: 'Dan's poison' and that he 'already gotten to him'?"

"I have no idea."

"Thank you, Miss Gatina. I have no further questions." Grant walked up to her.

"Miss Gatina, is it possible you misunderstood the exchange between your boyfriend and his father?" he questioned.

"No. Lucas sounded really scared of Dan. There was something wrong there," she answered.

"Miss Gatina, Lucas Scott broke up with you at one point, isn't that correct?"

"Yeah. So?"

"And now you're back together."

"Yes."

"Um, what's the point to these questions?" Myles interjected.

"Get to your point, Mr. Reynolds," Judge Dresden requested.

"So now that you're back together, you would do anything for Luke, right? Even lie for him in court?" Grant queried.

"No. Absolutely not," Rachel answered.

"Isn't it true that Lucas cooked this whole thing up because he was mad at his father? And you, wanting to please him, would do whatever he said? Even risk perjuring yourself?" Grant pressed.

"No," Rachel answered in a hard voice.

"Come on, leave her alone!" Luke exclaimed, jumping up.

"Mr. Scott, control yourself," Judge Dresden commanded.

"It's okay, Luke. Just sit down," Peyton told him softly, tugging on his arm. With a sigh, he did so.

"No further questions," Grant said. With a sigh, Rachel went back to her seat.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Wanting To Help

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Plot belongs to Fanacticfan84 who has allowed me to use and tweak the plot. I only own the characters you don't recognize.

Rachel walked down the hall to where her boyfriend was. She saw Lucas open his locker angrily and in the same manner, load his books in his backpack.

"Ooooh. Rough night?" she asked. _Dan must've been in rare form last night_, she thought to herself. Lucas turned around to face her.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad were arguing last night. I heard him hit her," he answered.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked in concern. _Oh, man. Poor Luke. This must be killing him_, she thought to herself. She knew how hard her boyfriend tried to keep the peace at home.

"Yeah. Except for a gigantic bruise on her face, which she covered up with makeup," Lucas replied. Without warning, he punched the locker. "I hate him! He destroys everything!" he exclaimed, his voice thick with emotion. The girl put her arms around him comfortingly.

"Hey, Boyfriend. It's okay. Everything will be okay. You'll see," she assured. _What is going on? I've never seen him like this_, she thought to herself. Yeah, he had been upset with his father before, but now…it was like he was about to break.

"No, it won't Rach. He's poison. He's going to destroy us. Heck, he's already gotten to **me**," he replied in the same voice as before. _What? What does he mean by that?_ she wondered to herself. How had Dan gotten him?

"What are you talking about, Luke? What's wrong?" she questioned, turning him around. He didn't answer, but his eyes were clouded with pain. _What's going on? What is he hiding?_ the girl wondered. Nothing was making sense. "Luke, talk to me---please," she implored. _Just tell me what's going on. _ _Tell me how I can help you_, she silently urged.

"I can't, Rach. I promised," he told her. He gave her a quick kiss and then walked away. With a sigh, she did the same. She didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to help Luke if he didn't talk to her? This thought plagued the girl as the day wore on. She tried to talk to her boyfriend, but something always seemed to get in her way, whether it was one of them needing to hurry to another class, or one of their friends coming up. Finally, at lunch, they were able to meet up. They got their food and went off by themselves.

"Hey, you doin' any better?"

"Yeah. I'm---I'm fine."

"I really wish you'd talk to me."

"I want to but…I---I can't." Rachel sighed at Lucas' words. However, she decided not to press things.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" she questioned, changing the subject.

"Absolutely," he agreed. They continued eating in silence. Then, they went to their classes. At the end of the day, they went their separate ways. Later that night, Rachel walked into the Scott house.

"Hey, Rach. Are you here for Luke?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah. Is he ready?" Rachel asked.

"Almost. I think he's trying on his fifth shirt," Brooke answered. They giggled.

"I'll go get him," Rachel said. Then, she went up the stairs to his room. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend's door ajar. She was about to call out to him when she heard voices.

"You know, I've always liked you in that shirt," she heard a voice say.

"Dad, not now," her boyfriend's voice said pleadingly.

"Keep it down, Lucas," Dan threatened.

"Dad, I don't have time…please" Rachel opened the door to reveal Dan who had one hand on Lucas' shirt with his fingers on the collar, and the other on his wrist.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Uh…" Lucas' face paled.

"I was showing Luke here a dance move and he tripped…right, son?" Dan queried, shooting him a warning glance.

"Yeah! Uh…thanks for catching me, Dad," Lucas answered. "You ready to go, Rach?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Let's go," she answered. They went to the driveway where Lucas' car was parked, got in, and Lucas drove away.


	13. Chapter Twelve: MidTrial Worries

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Mit: Sorry. I will. Yes, he is.

Ladysteinbeck: Yes. Yes, he is. Here you go. Sorry you had to wait so long.

Long Live BRUCAS: Good, I'm doing my job with him. Yes, it is. Exactly. Yep. We'll see.

Lexie-Rae: that's okay. I just disappeared for awhile myself. Thanks. Well, here's the start of that.

Lalez (Ch 11, 12): Yes, I did. Thanks for the catch. I have since corrected it. Yep. Thanks. No, don't think so. What does it bring to mind for you? Thanks, I will. No prob, that's okay. Thank you. Glad you think so.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Plot belongs to Fanactifan84 who has allowed me to use and tweak it. I only own characters you don't recognize. I know this is the first mention of Deb, and I apologize, but that's just the way it worked out. And she has a different life than portrayed in the show, though she's the same good person she was before and after her addictions.

After Rachel's testimony, Judge Dresden dismissed the court for the day. Karen and the kids were driven to Rachel's house where her mother Deb was waiting.

"Karen! Hi," she greeted.

"Hi, Deb," Karen responded.

"Oooh, rough day?" she questioned, taking in her friend and daughter's harried expressions.

"Yeah. Dan's lawyer tried to make me sound like some love-sick teen who would do anything to stay on my boyfriend's good side," Rachel answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey," Deb stated. "Why don't you guys sit down and I'll start some dinner?"

"That sounds fine, Deb. Thank you." The Scotts did so and Deb pulled her daughter aside.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm just mostly worried about Luke. He's gone through so much. I just hope that I'm helping rather than hindering."

"I'm sure you are. You're a good girl…even if you **did** end up with your grandmother's red hair." Rachel let out an exclamation and playfully hit her mother on the arm.

"You're terrible," she scolded.

"Well, it got you smiling," the woman defended. Rachel let out a playful growl and joined the others at the table. When dinner was ready a few minutes later, Deb brought out the food.

"Deb, I really wish you'd let us help," Karen stated.

"Yeah, Mom's right. You shouldn't have to do everything," Lucas agreed. "I mean, you've taken us in, come to court to support us when you could…you should let us earn our keep."

"No. Absolutely not. You guys have **way** too much on your minds. Besides, with Jack away on business, I have a chance to use you as my guinea pigs for some new recipes," Deb responded. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay," the Scotts agreed. Lucas smiled at Rachel. _Thank goodness for her. I don't know what I'd do without her_, he thought to himself. Rachel smiled back as he took her hand. He leaned in towards her.

"Thank you so much, Pretty Girl. I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered.

"Anytime, Boyfriend," she told him. "And don't worry: I'm sure Keith will be here as quick as he can," she continued, giving his hand a quick squeeze. Lucas just shook his head as they continued with dinner. Afterwards, the Scotts helped with the dishes. Approximately two hours later, the doorbell rang. Lucas quickly bounded towards the door and opened it.

"Uncle Keith!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Kiddo," the man greeted as he was let in.

"Thanks for coming. I'm sorry to call you when you had that big emergency," Lucas apologized.

"Hey, don't apologize. You guys need me," Keith responded.

"Yeah, we really do," Lucas admitted. Keith looked at the boy who seemed to be extremely nervous.

"Hey, let's go talk," he suggested.

"Okay," the boy agreed. They went off to another room.

"What's going on, Luke? I mean, I know what you said on the phone, but…"

"I don't know if I can do it, Uncle Keith. If it gets out---" Lucas hesitated.

"What exactly has my brother done to you, Luke?" Keith demanded.

"I---well, Rachel knows a little---but…"

"Luke, come on, Kiddo. You can talk to me."

"I was protecting Nate and the others, Uncle Keith. We had a deal. But I just got sick of it. I knew I was trapped here, because if I left…"

"Lucas, did Dan---did he touch---" Keith's throat muscles constricted as his nephew nodded.

"I told him that I was ending it---that I was going to tell the court everything but"

"Do your Mom and Myles know?"

"Yes. And Peyton---she caught us. But, you know, telling a whole courtroom---that's a whole different ballgame. I---I don't know if I can do it, Uncle Keith."

"It'll be okay, Lucas. I---I don't know…" Their conversation halted as the door opened. They turned to see Peyton.

"Luke, what's wrong?" she questioned.

"I---I don't know if---if I can tell---" Peyton quickly walked over and wrapped her brother into a hug.

"You can do this, big brother. We're all here with you." Keith put his arms around the both of them and Lucas felt himself reveling in the warmth of his sister and uncle. For so long, he had been standing strong for his family, and he had to admit, it felt good to finally have somebody to lean on.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Taking Back The Power

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Mit: Thank you.

Ladysteinbeck: Yes, he is. We'll see what happens.

Jesshayes: Yeah. Well, here you go.

Long Live BRUCAS: Yep. Exactly. We'll see.

Lexie-Rae: That's right. Oh, yeah. I wouldn't leave him alone. Thank you. Yes, there is. Lol. I like that.

Lalez: Yes, he did. Ah, I see. Thank you. I will.

DISCLAIMER

I'm so sorry it's taken so long, but I had feeling blocked on this story and I just finally got the muse back. Plot belongs to Fanacticfan84 who has allowed me to use and tweak it. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

The following Monday, Keith took the stand and was sworn in.

"Mr. Scott, what is your relationship to Lucas?" Myles questioned.

"He's my nephew," Keith responded.

"And do you get along with him?" Myles wondered.

"We get along fairly well," Keith answered.

"He visited you recently, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Do you mind telling the court the nature of the visit?"

"No, I don't mind." _Keith was sitting in his apartment going over some paperwork when he heard a knock. Curious, he got up, went over to the door, and opened it._

"_Lucas," he said in surprise._

"_Hey, Uncle Keith," Lucas greeted. "Can---can I come in?" he questioned._

"_Of course," the man responded, moving aside to let him through. "What's wrong?"_

"_I---it's just---things are getting worse between Mom and Dad. I don't know what to do!" Lucas exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair._

"_Luke, what's happened?"_

"_He hurt her---really bad. She had to be taken to the emergency room. But she still wouldn't say anything---Uncle Keith…what do I do?" _

"_You have to call the police," Keith encouraged. _

"_No! I---I told you, Uncle Keith! I __**can**__'__**t**__!" Lucas shouted._

"_What's going on, Luke? What does Danny have on you?" Keith demanded._

"_Nothing! He doesn't have anything on me! I just---I can't call the police," Lucas insisted. He sighed. I'm---I'm sorry. This was a mistake." With that, he headed for the door._

"_Lucas! Lucas, wait!" Keith shouted, running after him. However, the boy drove off in his car before the man had a chance to catch up to him._

"Do you know what he was referring to?" Myles asked.

"At the time, no," Keith answered.

"But you do know what he's referring to now?" Myles questioned.

"Yes, he told me in a recent conversation," Keith responded.

"And would you mind sharing with the courtroom what he shared with you?" Myles requested.

"He revealed to me that his **father**, Dan Scott, had been molesting him," Keith stated. Everyone gasped.

"LUCAS!" Dan roared as he stood up and started for Lucas. Keith stood up and started to leave the stand in order to intercept his brother.

"It's okay, Mr. Scott, we've got this," the security guard assured and went to head off the other Scott brother. Lucas shrank into his family. _What if he gets past the guard?_ he nervously thought. He could just imagine what would happen next. Dan tried to reach Lucas, but was intercepted by the security guard.

"Don't even think about it, Mr. Scott," the man told him.

"You're gonna pay for breaking our deal, boy," Dan threatened.

"I told you I was ending **everything**. You're done, Dad," Luke told him. "You're done."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Visiting Keith

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jody: Keep reading.

Mit: Yep. Thanks.

Long Live BRUCAS: Yep. Yeah, I thought that was a good way to go. We'll see. We'll see.

Lexie-Rae: Yes, they are. Lol. We'll see. Here's more.

Lalez: Well, if you were afraid for him, that means I did my job. Well, of course. It's Keith.

DISCLAIMER

I know, I know. I'm terrible. I'm trying to finish this I swear. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Plot belongs to Fanactifan84 who has allowed me to use and tweak it. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Keith Scott was sitting in his apartment going over some paperwork when he heard a knock. Curious, he got up, went over to the door, and opened it.

"Lucas," he said in surprise. _What's he doing here?_ he wondered. Was something wrong at home?

"Hey, Uncle Keith," Lucas greeted. "Can---can I come in?" he questioned.

"Of course," the man responded, moving aside to let him through. "What's wrong?"

"I---it's just---things are getting worse between Mom and Dad. I don't know what to do!" Lucas exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. _Man, he's really tense. I don't think I've ever seen him like this_, Keith thought to himself.

"Luke, what's happened?"

"He hurt her---really bad. She had to be taken to the emergency room. But she still wouldn't say anything---Uncle Keith…what do I do?"

"You have to call the police," Keith encouraged, trying to remain calm. _I can't believe Danny is putting his family through this trash. What is he thinking?_ the man wondered. He wanted nothing more to throttle some sense into his younger brother. Honestly, what was his problem?

"No! I---I told you, Uncle Keith! I **can**'**t**!" Lucas shouted.

"What's going on, Luke? What does Danny have on you?" Keith demanded. _Why is he protecting him? I know they don't get along_, he thought to himself. And yet, it had been the same thing the other few times they had talked. Lucas would complain about Dan's treatment of Karen, but whenever Keith suggested calling the authorities, he immediately backpedaled saying that he couldn't.

"Nothing! He doesn't have anything on me! I just---I can't call the police," Lucas insisted. He sighed. I'm---I'm sorry. This was a mistake." With that, he headed for the door. _No! I can't let him leave!_ the man thought to himself.

"Lucas! Lucas, wait!" Keith shouted, running after him. However, the boy drove off in his car before the man had a chance to catch up to him. _Man! What is going on over there? Why won't Luke call the police? What is he hiding?_ Troubled by these silent questions, the man sank onto the porch of his apartment, blew out a worried breath, and nervously raked his hair with his fingers.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Mother's Love

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Mit: Okay-doke.

Lalez: Thanks. That has now been corrected. Thanks, glad you think so.

DISCLAIMER

OTH belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Plot belongs to Fanactifan84 who has allowed me to use and tweak it. I'm sorry this has taken so long. I was on vacation and I seem to be losing the inspiration that sparked this fic. Don't worry. I'll see it through though.

After Keith was through, Karen came to the stand.

"Karen, Dan Scott is your ex-husband, correct?" Myles questioned.

"Yes, that's correct," Karen confirmed.

"Do you mind telling the court why the two of you are no longer together?" Myles requested.

"I divorced him because he was abusive," Karen responded. _ Karen groaned as she hit a wall._

"_Danny," she moaned. Her husband struck her across the face. This continued for several minutes. Then, she sank to the ground, covered her face with her hands, and began to sob._

"Was he abusive towards only you?" Myles asked.

"For a long time, yes. But then it changed," Karen responded.

"How do you mean?" Myles wondered.

"I found out that he had gone after Nathan and Lucas," Karen stated.

"_Mrs. Scott, may I talk to you?" Marvin "Mouth" McFadden questioned._

"_Of course, Mouth. What is it?" Karen wondered. The boy held up his camera phone and played back a picture of Dan shoving Nathan up against a locker._

"_When did this happen?" _

"_Last night. In the middle of the game."_

"_I don't believe this. He __**won**__'__**t**__ get away with it."_

_Karen was making breakfast when Lucas came in._

"_Morning, Mom," he greeted._

"_Morning," she acknowledged. Then, "Lucas, what's with the turtleneck?" Lucas froze._

"_Oh. Uh---hickey from Rachel," he said._ _The woman just fixed her son a steely gaze. "Really, Mom. We had a date---it kinda escalated," he continued as she approached him._

"_Well, then, let's see it."_

"_What?"_

"_If things escalated like you say, I'd like to see just how big of a hickey you received that you would have to wear such warm clothes in this weather." Before the boy could stop his mother, she pulled the material away to see two distinct handprints around his neck._

"_What happened?" His eyes clouded and he hung his head._

"_Dad." The woman's eyes flashed._

"_Tell your brothers and sisters to pack their things. _ _We're leaving."_

"_Yes, Ma'am."_

"And it was after these discoveries that you divorced Dan?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Grant walked up to the woman.

"You say one of your Lucas's friends showed you a video of your husband roughing up Nathan?" he asked.

"That is correct."

"Is it possible that this friend photo-shopped it?"

"I don't think a camera phone has those capabilities." This seemed to catch the man off guard.

"And what about your other son, Lucas? Is it possible that he got into a fight at school and merely pinned the blame on his father?"

"No."

"Isn't it true that you and your oldest son concocted this little story to hide the fact that you were the one molesting him, and not Dan?" Grant questioned.

"Absolutely not!" Karen snapped.

"She wouldn't touch me!" Lucas shouted at the same time.

"Hey, easy, Boyfriend," Rachel whispered in his ear.

"Mr. Reynolds, may I remind you that you tried this tactic once already with the eldest Scott sibling?" Judge Dresden asked hotly. The man paused.

"Of course, Judge. I apologize," he said. Then, "I have no further questions." Karen was dismissed and she went back to sit with her family.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Mother's Discoveries

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: Yep. Again, yep. Well, we'll see.

Lalez: Yep. Thanks, sorry it took so long.

DISCLAIMER

Characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Plot belongs to Fanaticfan84 who has given me permission to use and tweak it. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Karen was cleaning up in the café when one of Lucas' friends walked up.

"Mrs. Scott, may I talk to you?" Marvin "Mouth" McFadden questioned.

"Of course, Mouth. What is it?" Karen wondered. The boy held up his camera phone and played back a picture of Dan shoving Nathan up against a locker.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night. In the middle of the game."

"I don't believe this. He **won**'**t** get away with it." The woman's eyes flashed.

"I---I did the right thing here, right?" Mouth questioned.

"Yes, Mouth. You did. I just---I just can't believe Danny would---" she choked back a sob.

"Do---do you want me to stay or---" Mouth queried.

"No, thank you, Mouth. I need to be alone," Karen told him.

"Okay," Mouth agreed. He turned to go. "Oh, and Mouth?" he turned back around. "About what you showed me---"

"I'll make sure nothing happens to it."

"Thank you." The boy left and the woman went back to cleaning. However, the scene she had just witnessed kept replaying in her head. _How could Danny do this? He's our kid!_ she thought to herself. She hung her head and began to cry. What was she going to do? Then, she lifted her head as something hit her. Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Brooke…had Danny hurt them too? With a shaky breath, she pushed herself away from the counter, got into the car, and headed back home. She had to check on her kids! Within minutes, she was home. Doing a quick check of the house revealed to her that she was alone. She didn't know whether to be relieved or scared. _Okay, well, there's nothing more I can do tonight. I should---I can talk to the kids in the morning_, she thought to herself. Then, she went to bed. The next morning, Karen was making breakfast when Lucas came in.

"Morning, Mom," he greeted.

"Morning," she acknowledged. Then, "Lucas, what's with the turtleneck?" Lucas froze. _Oh, shoot. I forgot how perceptive Mom is_, he thought to himself.

"Oh. Uh---hickey from Rachel," he said. The woman just fixed her son a steely gaze. "Really, Mom. We had a date---it kinda escalated," he continued as she approached him.

"Well, then, let's see it."

"What?" Lucas couldn't help the strange look he gave his mother. Was she serious?

"If things escalated like you say, I'd like to see just how big of a hickey you received that you would have to wear such warm clothes in this weather." Before the boy could stop his mother, she pulled the material away to see two distinct handprints around his neck. _Dang it. Now what do I do?_ he wondered.

"What happened?" His eyes clouded and he hung his head. It was no use. He had no choice now. He **had** to tell her.

"Dad." The woman's eyes flashed.

"Tell your brothers and sisters to pack their things. We're leaving."

"Yes, Ma'am." He went upstairs to do so and bumped into Peyton.

"Whoa. What's with you?" she laughed.

"Go start packing. Mom says we're leaving," he told her.

"Finally! We can get away from Dad," she sighed in relief, and then went to do as she was told. When Brooke and Haley found out that they were leaving, they were just as excited. Nathan woke up to something banging.

"What?" he mumbled. _What is going on? _he wondered.

"Sorry," Lucas said.

"Dude, why are you packing my clothes?" Nathan wondered sleepily.

"Mom's orders. We're leaving," Lucas responded. Now wide awake, Nathan got out of bed and started helping his brother. Within minutes, they were ready and in the family's car.

"What about Dad?" Haley worried.

"He's at work," Karen responded, starting the engine and taking off. The kids cheered and applauded.

"Turn on the music!" Nathan encouraged.

"Yeah, come on, Mom. Pick a station," Lucas said.

"What do you guys want to listen to?" Karen queried.

"Who cares? At this point, I'd even listen to Nathan's stupid hip-hop," Brooke stated. Karen turned on the radio.

"So Mom, where are we going?" Lucas wondered.

"I'm not sure. I suppose a hotel or a shelter or something," Karen said.

"Well, um, what about the hotel in the next town?" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah, that's---that's a good idea for a little bit. But what then?" Lucas wondered.

"Well, let's just take it one step at a time," Nathan said.

"Right," the others agreed. Finally, after several hours, they were in a new town. Brooke moaned.

"Tired," she complained.

"I am too. I'll stop at the next hotel," their mother said. True to her word, at the next hotel she saw, she stopped. The kids got out of the car and followed their mother into the lobby.

"So, what can I do for you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'd like to book a room for six," Karen requested.

"For how long?" the receptionist questioned.

"We don't know." Karen answered.

"Well, I'm sorry, but---" the receptionist started to say.

"We can't go back. **Please**," Lucas interrupted. Peyton put a comforting hand on his shoulder. His mother turned to him and looked at him in concern. _What's wrong with Lucas?_ she wondered.

"Well, we can put up for one night, but---" the receptionist started to stay.

"That'll be fine," Karen told her. With that, the woman paid for a room, they got their things and headed into the room that had been selected.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Explanations

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Missshay16: Yes, they do.

Lalez: Thanks. Lol, true. Of course she does. You'll see.

Long Live BRUCAS: You'll see. Again, we'll see. Read on and see.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Plot belongs to Fanacticfan84 who has allowed me to use and tweak it. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Once again, Lucas took the stand.

"Mr. Scott, I have to admit: I'm confused about something: why didn't you tell your mother about the sexual abuse when she discovered the bruises around your neck?" Myles wondered.

"I couldn't. There was too much risk," Lucas responded.

"What do you mean?" Myles asked.

"We were still at home. And Dad said---he said that---" Lucas' voice trembled.

"What? What did he threaten you with, Lucas?" Myles asked gently.

"He said he'd go after Nathan. That's why I could never leave home. How could I? He'd be in danger," Lucas answered.

"So you stayed at home out of fear for your younger brother?"

"Yes."

"Well, what about college?"

"I was planning on attending a community college so that I could live at home."

"So in effect, you were trapped?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Scott, there's something else that confuses me. Something your sister Brooke testified to overhearing."

"Objection. Hearsay."

"He didn't object to it when Brooke testified hearing it."

"Objection overruled."

"Lucas, Brooke mentioned overhearing you tell your girlfriend that you had chosen something called 50/50," Myles said. Lucas sighed.

"Yes, that's correct," he confirmed.

"Do you mind explaining to the court what that is?" the lawyer requested. Lucas sighed again.

"It was---a game---he liked to play, using basketball," he said. "Basically, if I won, he performed on me, but if **he** won, I had to perform on him. Either way, there was sex."

"I have no further questions your honor." With that, Myles walked back to his seat as Grant walked up.

"You claim that you stayed out of fear for your younger sibling?" he questioned.

"That's correct," the boy confirmed.

"But if my client was so bad, why not simply get them out of the house and then leave?" Grant wondered.

"I tried that…it ended badly," Lucas answered.

"Right. You know, if someone was hurting me the way you claim my client was hurting you, I wouldn't stick around," Grant stated.

"What's your point?" Lucas asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," Judge Dresden stated.

"Could it be that you've been lying to this court about your father? That instead of him molesting you, you liked your relationship with him?"

"No." Lucas could feel his anger boiling, but forced himself to remain calm. He couldn't get mad. That's what Dad's lawyer wanted him to do.

"Isn't it possible that you actually initiated and encouraged his advances?" Grant queried.

"No," Lucas answered, his voice betraying a slight quiver.

"Are you sure about that?" Grant sneered.

"I did not in any way encourage my father's advances. In fact, I was **thrilled** when Mom got us out," Lucas insisted. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able t change the boy's story, Grant stated that he had no further questions and took his place next to Dan.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Verdict

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Lalez: Yes, he is. Okay then.

Long Live BRUCAS: Yes, he is. Good, that's what I was going for. Yep.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Fanactficfan84 owns the plot who has allowed me to use and tweak it. There will be mention of things that you didn't see, but not to be inconsistent, but just to show that the trial's been going on for a while. I mean, this fic's turned long enough, if I put in **everything**, it would've been even longer.

Dan walked up to the stand and sat down as Grant walked up.

"Mr. Scott, what is your relationship with Mr. Jenkins' clients?" he asked.

"They're my ex-wife and our kids," Dan responded.

"Your ex-wife? What happened?"

"She divorced me."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Dan sighed. "I really love my wife. And our kids mean the world to me. I don't know why they're doing this." As the man continued, Lucas let out a shaky breath. Dad was trying to play up the jury. _Oh, man. What if they believe __**him**__?_ he wondered. His siblings seemed to share his concern because they all shared worried looks. Karen looked at her children and realizing what they were thinking, reached over and patted their arms. They flashed grateful smiles at her. Then, they turned their attention back to what their father was saying. They just had to stay calm. They couldn't let Dad get to them. They couldn't give in to his manipulations. But it was hard. The kids weren't sure how much longer they could listen to their father pretending to be the victim, saying that he didn't know why Karen had divorced him, taken their kids, and then had left.

"And you're absolutely certain that her decision came from out of no where?" Grant questioned.

"Yes," Dan nodded. "I love Karen, and our kids. I don't want to lose them," he continued. Lucas said nothing but shook his head. _Liar_, he thought.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," Grant said. Then, turning to the jury, "For several months now you've heard both sides of this story, one of a husband completely devoted to his family, devastated at the completely out of the blue declaring of a dissolution of a marriage and the abandonment of kids who once loved him. The other story you heard tells the tale of a monster whom beats his wife while sexually assaulting one of his kids. They are two completely different scenarios, and it is up to **you** to decide which story is real: the real story about a father and husband who loves his family, or a monster who would abuse his family." With that, Grant took his seat and Myles walked up.

"For once, Mr. Reynolds is right: you have to decide who is telling the truth: Dan Scott or his wife and kids. Dan Scott has spent most of this time trying to manipulate his kids, has constantly threatened Lucas, and has no tangible evidence in his defense," he began. "On the other hand, Karen, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley have presented compelling evidence to Dan's abuse such as the phone camera picture of Dan roughing up Nathan and the documentation from the hospital of the prolonged sexual abuse of the eldest Scott child. You have heard from the police department psychiatrist regarding the psyche behind Dan Scott and the psychological hold he had on his oldest son, Lucas, who lived in fear of his father, but could not leave because of a greater fear for his younger brother. So, in conclusion, you must decide without a reasonable doubt whether or not Dan Scott is guilty." As soon as he finished, Myles sat back down. The jury was dismissed to discuss the case. The Scotts and Rachel nervously waited in the hall.

"How long do you think it'll be?" Lucas wondered.

"It's really hard to say. It depends. I mean, sometimes it takes minutes, hours…could be even longer," Myles answered. Lucas blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Finally, the jury came out.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have."

"Will the defendant please rise?" Dan and Grant stood up.

"We the jury, find the defendant guilty on all accounts."

"Yes!" the Scott children cheered. Dan started to rush towards them, but was restrained. Then, he was taken away.

"It's over," Lucas grinned.

"Congratulations," Myles told them.

"Thank you, Mr. Jenkins," Karen said.

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Roe," Myles stated.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Lucas suggested.

"Great idea," Karen agreed. With that, they all left.


	20. Epilogue: A New Life

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Plot belongs to Fanactifcan84 who has allowed me to use and tweak it.

ONE YEAR LATER

Nathan finished breakfast and headed for the door.

"Brooke! Peyton! Haley! You guys ready to go?" he called.

"Coming!" he heard Brooke yell. His sisters quickly joined him and they all got into the car, where Nathan started the engine and headed for school. When they got there, the girls stopped hesitantly.

"Just think: one more year and **we**'**ll** be seniors," Brooke said excitedly. She, Peyton, and Haley squealed before heading off. Nathan laughed, shook his head, and headed for his own class. The day passed by quickly for them. After school, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley had cheerleading practice, while Nathan had basketball practice. Whitey and Lucas watched as the new players ran suicides.

"Lucas, I want to thank you for agreeing to be my assistant coach in your free time," Whitey said.

"Hey, no problem, Coach. It's just nice to have basketball being fun again," Lucas responded.

"I can't even imagine," Whitey commented.

"So Brooke, what's your plan regarding cheerleading for next year?" Haley wondered.

"To be cheer captain of course," Brooke responded. Peyton let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rachel walked into the gym and approached the two coaches.

"Hey, Pretty Girl, what are you doing here?" Lucas wondered.

"Just stopping by real quick to say hi," Rachel said.

"Hi," Lucas replied. They kissed.

"Okay, gotta go to class," Rachel said.

"You're mean. You're a mean person," Lucas playfully accused. She laughed and headed back out.

"Okay, boys. Show your best free throw!" Whitey barked. The boys lined up and did as they were told.

"All right, Little Brother! Way to go!" Lucas cheered after his brother took his turn. Nathan laughed and took his place in line. Whitey and Lucas had the team practice all of their plays, and when practice was finally over, the boys panted.

"Hit the showers," Whitey told them. They kids did so. Lucas waited for his siblings, and when they came back out wearing their regular clothes, they headed back out.

"So, Luke, what are your plans for today?" Nathan wondered as they headed for their cars.

"Well, I'm gonna help mom out at the café for a couple of hours and then I've got class," Lucas answered.

"You know, I'm so glad you decided to go to community college anyways. It wouldn't have been the same without you," Brooke said.

"I hear that," Nathan agreed. Haley and Peyton voiced their agreements. Once they had reached their respective vehicles, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley got into Nathan's car while Lucas got into his own car, and they went their separate ways: Nathan and the girls to their house and Lucas to his mother's café, Karen's Café. When he got there, Lucas immediately began bussing a table. He smiled to himself. This was good. It was a new life.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or someone you know is being physically abused, call 1-8--4-A-CHILD (2-24453). If you or someone you know is being sexually abused, contact the RAINN national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
